eres tu
by Kurama-2.0
Summary: por que me siento tan rara, me ha llegado un sentimiento muy extraño y la unica razon por la que yo lo se es por que... eres tu
1. Chapter 1

**Soy Nuevo por aquí me llamo kurama-2.0 y me gusto esta pagina a si que decidí escribir un poco aquí les dejo esta lectura si escribo pésimo me dicen ok?**

**-Eres tu…**

Hola soy momoko ahora mismo estoy a punto de salir de la secundaria es mi ultimo año y decidí disfrutar lo mas que puedo frente a mis amigas mañana es mi primer día de clases.

-Zzzzzzzz -

-Oye hija despierta vamos, llegaras tarde a tus clases

-5 minutos mas mama….zzzzzzzz

-Momoko ¡ARRIBA!

-¡Ayyyy!...ok, ok ya estoy despierta -dice Momoko

-Tienes 15 años deberías responsabilizarte mas no todo el tiempo tendrás a tus padres

-Pero mama…

-Nada de peros anda baja a desayunar

En la cocina

-"**Buenos días ciudad de Tokio es una hermosa mañana, así que despierten y realicen sus trabajos, estudios y quehaceres con todo lo que tengan les desea su comentador Higara Kurama (jejeje XD), ahora pasemos a las noticias del transito con nuestro helicóptero del aire del canal Ni-Hao…"**

**-**AYY es tan apuesto…

-Momoko se te hace tarde

-es cierto llegare tarde dios santo-

Momoko se fue ala escuela corriendo como maría

**En la escuela… **

-¡Momoko! ¡Por aquí! -Miyako llamaba alegremente a su amiga, ya que la había visto a lo lejos.

-¡Hola Miyako! Creo que por primera ves no llegaremos tarde a clases, jejeje-

Momoko sonríe felizmente al hablar.

-Jejeje, tienes toda la razon! Por cierto, ¿Donde esta Kaoru?-

-La vi entrar al salón de clases hace rato, intente llamarla pero creo que ella también quería llegar temprano por una ves

-Ya entiendo.. El día es hermoso, y me siento de muy buen humor! Nada podrá arruinar este día!-

-¡Opino lo mismo! Tengo ánimos para lo que sea!-

Ambas ingresan al salón rápidamente, y se encuentran con Kaoru.

-¡Hola Kaoru!-

Exclama a la vez. Ella se extraña y las mira con cara rara.

-¿Y ahora que les pasa que están tan felices ¬¬?-

-Nada en especial, solo tengo un presentimiento! Como si algo genial estuviera a punto de pasar!-

Le contesta Momoko emocionada. Miyako asiente con gusto.

El profesor ingresa al salón y todos los alumnos toman asiento.

Hoy recibimos a un alumno de una escuela de intercambio de hong Kong háganlo sentirse bienvenido y comodo él es momotaro ishida de la escuela tomoeda , muchacho entra porfavor!-

-hola -dijo el chico misterioso

-Cuéntanos algo de ti

-Mmm que les puedo decir pues… me gusta el skateboard y… pues me quede sin palabras –dijo el chico mostrando una mirada de ojor color rojos

-Bueno –puedes elegir tu asiento

-Ese chico me parece conocido..

Momotaro va a escoger su banca pero en ese momento pasa al costado costado de momoko y la golpea bruscamente.

-¡Oye ten mas cuidado!- Exclama ella, enojada. Él gira y la mira extrañado.

-Lo siento..- Contesta Momotaro, despreocupado y sin prestarle atención, entonces se sienta en su lugar

El profesor comienza a dar la clase de matemáticas eran ecuaciones, momoko ponía atención por que no quería reprobar pero momotaro saca una revista de autos y se pone a curiosear al parecer no le es importante lo que explicaba el profesor

-jovencito nuevo, como se nota que esta concentrado en la clase —dijo con sarcasmo— quiero que me explique ¿Qué es una ecuación de segundo grado? Y el número de soluciones- exigió molesto el profesor, a lo que el chico sin necesidad de mirar el pizarrón, contestó…:

-Con gusto… dijo cerrando su revista

-Una ecuación de segundo grado es aquella que puede reducirse a la forma ax2+ bx+ c =0 donde no se anula a, Si observamos los coeficientes b y c, las podemos clasificar en incompletas si se anula b o c, las podemos clasificar en completas si no se anula ninguno de los coeficientes. Y Número de soluciones: Solucionar una ecuación de segundo grado consiste en averiguar qué valor o valores al ser sustituidos por la indeterminada convierten la ecuación en una identidad. Llamamos discriminante, a=b2 -4ac en función del signo del discriminante conoceremos el número de soluciones de la ecuación, así:

Si el discriminante es menor que 0 la ecuación no tiene solución.

Si el discriminante es 0 hay una solución.

Si el discriminante es mayor que 0 hay dos soluciones- explicó sin dificultad alguna, sorprendiendo a todos, -a propósito eso me lo enseñaron el año pasado… algo mas que me quiera preguntar…

-Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta por la explicación que momotaro le dio al maestro sin titubear

-E…es.. e.. es co…correcto. Bueno clase, sigamos -dijo sorprendido el maestro, y momotaro sonrió arrogante.

**·A la hora del almuerzo…**

-caramba y yo que pensé que ese chico se convertiría en el hazmerreir de la clase pero si que supo como sacar el as bajo la manga –dijo Kaoru

-si eso no me lo esperaba

Momoko estaba comiéndose un pastel de chocolate y se quedaba pensativa de alguna manera conocio a ese chico pero de donde esa era la interrogativa

-chicas ire al baño –dijo momoko

Ella se paro y fue caminando lo mas rápido posible lo malo es que habia una tubería que no vio causando que se cayera encima de alguien

Momoko cayo encima del chico nuevo quien tiro su psp mientras sus labios estuvieron en contactó con los de momoko

-orale eso si que fue un golpe de suerte –dijo un chico

-woow

Momoko se paro super roja no sabia donde esconder su cara de vergüenza

-nooo no puede ser

Momotaro se tocaba los labios con sus dedos índice y medio

-sabes eso fue muy repentino me dejaste con la guardia baja aunque… tus labios son muy suaves y dulces nena comiste un postre o algo así?–decía mientras se seguía tocando los labios

Momoko se enrojeció más por el comentario

-Eres un perv…

-Tranquila te perdono solo ten mas cuidado y ya se a que por que tus labios supieron muy dulces es por que comiste un pastel de… de chocolate, me gusta el chocolate –momotaro recogió su psp y continuo jugando como si nada

Momoko respiro profundamente, bajo con tristeza la cabeza y empezó a jugar con el pliegue de su falda esperando la campana pero fue sacada rápidamente de sus pensamientos, alguien se había acomodado a su lado y al ver quien era se quedó aún más sorprendida de saber quien estaba ahí era momotaro

-¿por qué tan solita?- pregunto con un cinismo que lo caracterizaba.

-vienes a molestarme pues quería estar sola y tú me estas estorbando para eso- contesto lo más fríamente que pudo

-Soy momotaro y tu?

-Me vale un pepino quien seas

-Te sientes avergonzada por lo que paso… relájate solo fue un accidente

-Si lo que digas ahora me van a molestar de por vida gracias por nada bueno no te quito más mi tiempo

Momotaro suspiro y se levanto –ok me voy adiós quien quiera que seas fue un gusto, pero si necesitas que te ayude para aclarar este malentendido te ayudare

-Aunque fuera una mendiga jamás pediría tu ayuda

-El pelirrojo se paró y se disponía a irse, lentamente se separó de la pared y empezó a caminar sin decir ni una palabra. Por alguna extraña razón bombón se sintió mal por la manera en que había tratado al chico decidió pararse a disculparse pero el ya no estaba

-genial ahora yo soy la mala

Momoko regreso a su casa pensando en lo mal que le había ido el día de hoy

-hola hija como te fue

Bien –respondió de mala gana

-ya es hora de comer querida –dijo el papa de momoko

-Si mami tengo hambre dijo la hermana menor

Estaban a punto de sentarse a comer la familia de momoko pero en eso la casa comienza a temblar

Salngan rápido de aquí vamos –dijo el papa muy asustado mientras momoko su mama y kuriko salía asustadas

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA

La casa se cayo las mujeres habían logrado salir pero el papa aparentemente quedo atrapado en los escombros.

Mientras tanto en una mansión

**Noticieros: Un terremoto de magnitud 5,7 sacude el sur dela ciudad de tokio suerte que no hubo daños, a no esperen hay una casa que quedo desecha y parece que hay alguien atrapado fuerzas armadas actúan para sacar al parecer a un hombre de 30 a 40 años, maravillosas noticias el señor ha sido rescatado de ahí**

-Papa estas bien

-Mis hijas…

**Al parecer no hubo heridos pero esta familia se ha quedado sin su hogar lo lamento por ellos**

-Querida ya viste son los akatsutsumi se quedaron sin casa

-es verdad son ellos santo dios hace mucho que no los veía pobres se quedaron sin casa

-Si, tenemos que actuar rápido y pronto –el señor marco al celular de papa de momoko

**Después de un rato**

Los akatsutsumi venían en una camioneta mientras llevaban lo necesario para su hogar temporal

-Bueno¿En qué lugar nos quedaremos?, preguntó momoko desesperada por saber dónde se quedarían.

-tranquila tesoro con un amigo mio de la primaria el mejor de todos

La camioneta llego hacia una mansión grande, el señor akatsutsumi estacionaba la camioneta en la puerta principal y toco salió a tocar el timbre

-momoko iré ha hablar con el mientras tanto saca tus cosas para entrar de acuerdo

Si –dijo muy triste

Momoko estaba acomodando su maleta mientras poco a poco una figura masculina estaba de tras de ella y cuando se volteo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ERES TUUUUUUUUUUU


	2. Chapter 2

**7 REVIEWS GRACIAS A TODOS **

**-viviré contigo…**

_-Esto es horribleeeeeeeeee por que me pasaron estas cosas, hice algo malo, tal vez sea el karma diablos por que me pasa estas cosas porqueeeeee que hace el aquí, acaso esta destinado a arruinarme la vida?_

-hola

-pero tu…. pero yo…. pero que….

-te importaría ordenar bien tus frases antes de decir algo

-buena idea mmm para empezar… QUE MIERDA HACES AQUIIIIIIIIIII

-que manera de tratar a si a tu casero

-Ósea que voy a vivir contigo

-Si por supuesto mis papas me dijeron que te ayudara con tus maletas… ahh pero si no más recuerdo dijiste que no necesitarías de mi ayuda aunque tengas que pedir limosna o me equivoco.

-claro que sostengo lo que digo a demás soy muy autosuficiente para hacerlo yo misma

-Ok te admiro mucho, toma tu pesada maleta y llévala

- hmp engreído

Momoko intenta cargar la pesada maleta pero su masa muscular no es suficiente para hacer ese tipo de esfuerzo.

_Maldición solo a mi se me ocurre cargar de muchas cosas en esta maleta tan grande _

-que sucede chica ruda no puedes…. Vamos PODER FEMENINO

-Cállate de una vez

Mientras tanto los akatsutsumi estaban hablando con la familia de momotaro, pero en eso contemplan una escena algo inusual

-viene, viene, viene, viene, viene, viene. Eso ahí esta perfecto, tenias razón todo se puede si te lo propones –dijo momotaro mostrando su pulgar arriba

Mientras tanto momoko cae desplomada en el suelo por arrastrar la pesada maleta

no puedo mas

-bien hecho atleta como recompensa te daré un vaso de agua no te muevas de aquí

-Ahh.. ahhh.. Como cojones me podría mover ahh.. ahh..

Los padres de momoko y momotaro los miran perplejos

Momotaro hiba hacia la cocina mientras que un niño pequeño de cabello naranja y ojos naranjas aparece de quien sabe donde

-nii-san, oye hay malas noticias

-no me digas sacaran scary movie 5? –dijo momotaro con una expresión de miedo

-Ehh no, invasores son invasores van a vivir aquí

-uyy que alivio a demás Eso ya lo sabia

Momoko entra en la cocina…

-no puedo creer que en serio dejaste que yo cargara la maleta

-aaahhh ahí esta invasores

-tranquílate kenshi no son invasores

-entonces ella es la niña de la que hablas

-Ehh? pregunto momoko sonrojada

-¿Me equivoco nii-san? ¿es la niña que te gusta?, ¿es la niña que te vuelve loco? ¿Es la niña con la que piensas practicar todos tus fetiches sexuales? ¿Es ella?

-¿fetiches sexuales? Es un degenerado -pensó momoko mientras se puso muy roja mientras tanto momotaro inclino su cabeza y se veía sombras en sus ojos

-Dime niii-san la vas a espiar mientras se baña ehh –balbuceaba kenshi

-Sigue hablando y les voy a decir a todos tus amigos que duermes con un perrito de peluche que tu mismo nombraste poochie

-no… no les digas nada, mejor me voy adiós –kenshi sale corriendo de la cocina

-Ahh si momoko donde estábamos tu vaso de agua esta…

-no te me acerques

-tranquila no le hagas caso a mi estúpido hermano menor veras cuando el nació a los doctores se les olvido hacerlo llorar y por eso le falto el oxigeno… aquí tienes –momotaro le entrega el vaso de agua

-Bien voy a presentarte a mis padres sígueme

-momoko…

-¿que dijiste?

- momoko ese es mi nombre es… un… gusto…

-si, si, si es un gusto vamos ala sala

Los papas de ambas familias se encontraban conversando plácidamente

-Caramba socio nunca pensé encontrarte aquí me salvaste el pellejo

-todo sea por ayudar a mi mejor amigo ahhh mira quien esta aquí

-mama, papa ya la traje es la ultima en presentarse –dijo el chico

-ohhh pero que linda siempre quise tener una linda hija –dijo una señora muy hermosa de ojos rojos y cabello anaranjado

-Muchas gracias soy momoko akatsutsumi es un gusto -dijo momoko sonrojada

-momoko ellos son la familia gremory –dijo su papa

-Ehhh los GREMORY DE LAS EMPRESAS DE EUROPA GREMORY

-Los mismo momo-chan yo soy yukiko de gremory -dijo la señora

-Yo soy Albert gremory, y este holgazán que esta a mi lado es

-momotaro

-Ahhh ya se conocían verdad

-Si, es muy buena persona

-Oye momo-chan oye, oye como vez a mi hijo es muy guapo verdad, pero de seguro lo odian todos de su clase no es cierto –dijo yukiko

-Ehh no todas las chicas se enamoraron de él, es muy listo

-Y estas… celosa

-ehhhh no diga esas cosas

-Solo bromeaba es un gusto momo-chan mi hijo te llevara a tu habitación, momotaro espero que esta vez ayudes a esta linda dama a llevar sus cosas

-pero mama ella dijo que no quería…

-Sin peros ahora llévala

-esta bien vamos por aquí mi lady su carroza la espera –dijo momotaro en tono de burla

-NO TE BURLES DE MIIII –dijo momoko muy avergonzada y agitando sus manos

Momotaro y momoko caminaban por un largo pasillo momotaro iba en silencio mientras momoko hablaba como un perico para romper el hielo

-y así que eres un gremory…

-….

-De seguro te crees un príncipe encantador con esos ojos rojos ehh

-….

-creo que serias muy popular si saben que eres un gremory, quien sabe quien extendería esos rumores

-….

- y a demás..

-no sabes cuando callarte cierto, viéndolo bien eres muy fastidiosa

-oye no me trates así, tu sinceridad duele

-ahhh si soy un gremory, no me creo un príncipe encantador, yo trabajo para ganar mi dinero y no me gusta presumir, a demás siempre debo estudiar mucho ya que soy el heredero. Por ejemplo se muchas cosas, _**No temáis a la grandeza; algunos nacen grandes, algunos logran grandeza, a algunos la grandeza les es impuesta y a otros la grandeza les queda grande.**_

-ehhh hablas muy raro

-No entendiste verdad, es una cita se Shakespeare

-shakes…quien

-willliam Shakespeare

-No tengo idea de quien sea ese

-por favor no me digas que no sabes quien es el

-No…no se

-De seguro el nivel educativo de tu escuela es tan pésimo que hasta ahorita apenas van con ecuaciones de segundo grado… bien llegamos tu cuarto

Momoko abre una habitación

-wow que hermosa justo como yo la quería, bien, me parece que si vamos a compartir casa es mejor que coloquemos algunas reglas.

- ¿Reglas?, vives en mi casa

-así es numero 1 no entres a mi habitación sin mi permiso

-no es tu habitación

-Numero 2 trátame muy bien entendido

-no soy tu sirviente

-numero 3 como tienes mucho dinero quiero que me compres los dulces mas caros

-ni que fueras mi esposa

-Número 4 toca antes de entrar a MI HABITACION

-una vez más no es tu habitación

-numero 5 ya que eres muy listo me ayudaras con mis tareas y exámenes

-me da pereza

-número 6 y la mas importante no me espíes mientras me baño

-ya te gustaría

-Y numero 7 no te propases conmigo

-en el fondo de tu corazón es lo que mas desearías

-eres un… bueno como sea Ya nos entendimos verdad bueno FUERA DE MI HABITACION AHORA –momoko le cierra la puerta a momotaro

-primero me das un beso y luego te portas fría conmigo que rara eres

-NO ME RECUERDES ESO fue horrible

-no te hagas bien que te gusto

-NO ES CIERTO para nada

-te seré sincero a mi si me gusto –dicho esto momotaro se retiro dejando a una momoko muy sonrojada

-Pervertido de closed

**Eso es todo por hoy reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola como están todos gracias por sus reviews, gracias por detenerse a leer mi historia significa mucho, bueno a continuar la historia la contaran dos partes momotaro en su diario y el pov de momoko**

**Capitulo 3.- ella**

_**Diario de momotaro parte 1:**_

_Estimado diario te escribo por querer pasar el rato y contarle a alguien sobre las experiencias de mi vida, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escucharme, soy momotaro gremory ishida, gremory de parte de mi padre que es europeo e ishida de mi madre que es japonesa, recientemente. Un día me cambiaron de escuela ¿Por qué? no lo se, pero créeme que fue lo mejor ya que conocí a una chica tan inusual, de cabello pelirrojo como el mio y largo como de rapunzel , y unos bonitos ojos rosas. Por un momento, pensé que era una chica maravillosa, por su forma de ser y me gustaría haberle preguntado como se llamaba pero por el momento aun no estaba interesado por lo que me fui._

_Después del incidente que ocurrió durante la hora del receso que por cierto estaba a punto de terminar el juego de god of war pero no pude por que cierta persona tiro mi psp y el jefe final me mato, cabe mencionar que también despostillo mi psp y me costó tanto trabajo comprarlo, cualquiera se enojaría por ese suceso pero por alguna extraña razón, fue que su expresión de vergüenza y sus mejillas rojas me provocaron cierta ternura que lo deje pasar, ¿pero sabes que fue lo peor de todo? alguien inicio un rumor de que yo había empezado a acosar sexualmente a esa chica y como una plaga de cucarachas empezó a esparcirse por todo el colegio. Por eso, mis compañeros no dejaron de hacerme bromas y las niñas me miraban como si fuera un degenerado ahora si empecé a enfadarme._

_Sabes que es lo mas extraordinario ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que de toda le gente que hay en el colegio, la chica del cabello pelirrojo es la hija del amigo de mi padre?!Mamá esta feliz moviendo las cosas a una habitación de huéspedes y trayendo muchas cosas de chica. No puede evitar hacerte esta pregunta, ¿imagina como será la vida de ella a partir de ahora? Aunque estoy rezando par que no haya nada que me estropee mi vida diaria, aunque seria interesante que viva con nosotros tal vez así entienda un poco mas alas mujeres._

_Era de noche, y mis padres me ordenaron que ayudara a esa chica a llevar su equipaje pero la frase que ella me dijo durante la escuela me incito a llevarles la contraria a mis padres, yo salía de la puerta de mi casa y me dirigía hacia una minivan y una vez mas la vi a ella que llevaba un peluche en una mano y un chocolate en la otra, ella se congeló en el momento me vio._

_¡Fue realmente divertido ella volvió a sonrojarse, me gusta mucho su expresión que hasta me provoca abrazarla!_

_Después de esa discusión sin sentido y los sermones de mi mama que decían que debería ser mas caballero, mas Cortez con ella, mas educado y que debería tratar bien alas damas por que son tesoros invaluables me dio nauseas, cuando mi mama se inspira en dar sus sermones realmente se pasa de cursi, después la chica por fin se digno a darme su nombre, se llamaba momoko, que nombre tan peculiar nunca lo había escuchado, después de presentarla con mis papas y haciendo énfasis ala ultima frase de_ _tratar bien alas damas por que son tesoros invaluables me dio la idea de hacerle una broma a momoko comportándome como el mayordomo que le es fiel a su ama aunque eso fue algo sensacional._

_Esto es todo lo que deseó compartirte el día de hoy gracias por escucharme hasta mañana._

Normal pov

Momotaro se cepillaba los dientes, se preparaba para trabajar ya que era sábado se cambio se puso su uniforme y bajo al comedor, no le gustaba que las mucamas lo despertaban.

-hmm que habrá de desayuno espero que sean hot cakes –dijo momotaro mientras se imagino unos deliciosos hotcakes

-nii-san espérame –dijo kenshi

-que quieres enano

-El desayuno, tengo hambre no me digas que tu no

-Cierto tienes razón

-Y la chica rara que come golosinas no ha bajado

-no, parece que no

-Que floja es nii-san

-Si bastante diría yo

-Oye nii-san

-dime

-tu sabes de chicas cierto, momoko dijo ayer que tu eras el romeo de su Julieta

-¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

-Es broma nii-san, pero en serio ¿sabes de chicas?

-…..

-te quedaste callado, Lo sabia… eres un perdedor que no sabe nada y que no puede aconsejar a su hermano

-¡No es eso! ¡¿Cómo puedes preguntarme ese tipo de cosas?! ¡Eres muy joven!-

-Solo soy 4 años menor que tu y tu también eres muy joven

-¡Ya lo se! ¡Pero no pueden interesarte estas cosas! ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Ni siquiera yo pienso en chicas todavía!-

-QUEEEEE NO TE INTERESAN LAS CHICAS OSEA QUE ERES…. HOMOSEXUAL NOOOOOOOOO, no poder soportarlo

-eres un… MUERETEEEEEEE –momotaro golpea muy fuerte a kenshi

Mientras tanto momoko dormía en su cama plácidamente mientras que una de las mucamas entro a su habitación

-momoko-sama despierte por favor

-momotaro te dije que no entraras a mi habitación sin mi permiso vete-hablo momoko entre sueños

-etto momoko-sama…

Momotaro no fastidiee… etto lo siento, gomenasai –dijo momoko muy apenada ya que vio ala mucama

-No hay problema momoko-sama el desayuno esta servido

-gracias

Mientras tanto en el comedor kenshi y momotaro estaban hablando después de que se calmaron las cosas

-¿Y que quieres saber? ¿Que, te gusta alguien o algo asi?

-Es que… hay alguien que me hace sentir raro… ella… la niña de mi edad quisiera tomarle la mano nunca había sentido esto, pero me gusta…-

-¿No me digas que te gusto la hermana de momoko la que trae piel pálida y zapatos de payaso? -Kenshi se pone nervioso y se sonroja.

-Si... aconséjame para que sea mi novia

-¿que me vez cara de cupido o que? soy un ser humano no hago milagros

-Fuiste de gran ayuda gracias por nada idiota –kenshi le saca la lengua y se va

_-Lo siento pero no puedo aconsejarte algo que no se_ -pensó momotaro

Momoko baja al comedor con una cara que daba miedo eso era de suponer por que tenía hambre

-por fin despiertas las mucamas prepararon el desayuno aquí esta tu plato en fin me voy a trabajar –dijo momotaro

-gracias… mmm se ver rico

Momoko termino de desayunar y se fue de la casa ya que hoy tenía planeado divertirse con sus amigas.

Tiempo después ella estaba junto con miyako y Kaoru, caminando ellas entraron a un paruqe y la pasaron sensacional, pero tenían hambre entonces entraron a un restaurante

-me dijeron que la comida en este restaurante es deliciosa dijo Kaoru

-esta bien entremos -dijo momoko

Las chicas se sientan en una mesa y un señor mayor llega frente a ellas

-buenas tardes, gracias por venir al restaurante soy el capitán en gerente en turno les traeré a uno de mis mejores meseros -dijo el señor

-Etto esta bien gracias -dijo momoko

Veamos que habrá de comer mmm las tres chicas miraban la carta pero momoko tardaba mas de lo común mientras tanto una voz masculina y muy familiar se escucha

-bien ya decidió ordenar o necesita mas tiempo -dijo el sujeto

-Esto se ve rico mmm

-Creo que no esta lista ¿verdad?

- no me mo…. AAAAAAAAAAHHH TU DE NUEVO esto no puede ser es imposible ¿porque estas aquí? ¿Porque me seguiste hasta aquí? ¿Por qué?

-se ve muy hambrienta quiere que le sugiera la especialidad de la casa

-no te hagas la mosca muerta respóndeme

-o tal vez quiera una limonada de cortesía

-NO QUIERO por que me sigues responde

-por lo personal a mi me gusta este platillo puede que usted también, puedo tomar su orden

-esto es el colmo quiero otro mesero

-vamos momoko dale una oportunidad no seas mala -dijo miyako dulcemente

-refresco gratis para la chica rubia joven y hermosa –dijo momotaro dándole un refresco

-muchas gracias

-De nada puedo tomar su orden

-Se ve bien este quiero un plato de shoriyaki, limonada, un puré de papas y también algo de helado -dijo kaoru

-Quiero una orden de satsuma imo se ven deliciosos nada mas –dijo miyako contenta

-Tráeme el especial del restaurante muévete rápido holgazán –dijo momoko algo molesta por el cumplido que momotaro le hizo a miyako

-entendido esperen por favor -dijo momotaro y hace una reverencia

-Esto es el colmo por dios -dijo momoko

Pasan 20 minutos…

-gracias por su espera aquí esta su orden

-Un plato de soriyaki, refresco y helado de chocolate que lo disfrute

-Ahhh que bien se ve dijo Kaoru con estrellitas en los ojos

-Su orden de satsuma imo recién salido del horno

-gracias es muy buen mesero -dijo miyako con un leve sonrojo

-Y por ultimo el especial de la casa el rossbit de sirlon acompañada de verduras al vapor con un toque de mantequilla aderezado hecho con el mejor corte de las mejores reces de aquí, servido para usted sobre una tabla de caoba –momotaro le sirvió el plato cortando un poco la carne y dándoselo de probar a momoko

-Gracias -momoko se sonrojo mucho

-si les hace falta algo mas no duden en llamarme -momotaro se retira a atender otras mesas

-Odio admitirlo pero el servicio que nos dio simplemente es… excelente -dijo kaoru comiendo

-Cállate y come -dijo momoko algo sonrojada y molesta

-mesero mal pagado ven aquí de inmediato –momoko le grito a momotaro y el vino rápido hacia la mesa

-ocurre algo requiere de otra cosa

-Quiero unas galletas de chocolate y que sepan como las hace mi abuela

-¿y como las hace su abuela?

-no me interesa, no se… solo hazlo tráemelas ya

-esta... Bien de inmediato -momotaro a medio camino estaba que se lo llevaban los mil demonios

-Bueno creo que debería hacer una llamada… suspiro molestp

Pasan 38 minutos…

-Señorita aquí traigo sus galletas

-tardaste tanto que incompetente eres

-Mmm debo admitirlo saben igual como las hace mi abuelita mmm -dijo momoko comiéndose sus galletas

-Requiere de algo mas -momotaro estaba muy enojado pero aun así sonrió

-Es todo gracias

Tiempo después las chicas se van dejando a un muy molesto momotaro limpiando el desorden que hicieron, después de eso termina su turno y se va a su casa

Ya llegue dijo momotaro cansado

-Hola momotaro-kun -dijo momoko muy feliz

_-Desde cuando me llamas momotaro-kun -_pensó momotaro_ -_no molestes

-Pero yo…

-Quiero estar solo vete -momotaro cierra de un portazo su habitación y una mucama abre la puerta

-momotaro-sama no cree que fue algo rudo con momoko-sama

-NO HABLES SI NO SABES NADA, ELLA ME HIZO DARLE UN ESTUPENDO SERVICIO, Y QUERIA GALLETAS DE SU ABUELA POR DIOS SOY UN GREMORY TENGO DIGNIDAD -dijo momotaro molesto y salió de su habitación


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas ¿como están? 15 reviews no me la creo en serio creí que mi historia iba estar del asco créanme pero ya vi que no en fin les dejo el siguiente capitulo que esta inspirado en una película de los 80 muy famosa, si quieren saber cual es lean **

**Perdidos…**

_Hoy es día de excursión, ya van a ser vacaciones de navidad y he vivido durante tres meses en la casa de momotaro, mi vida cambio por completo, me gusta molestarlo aunque a veces me llega a insultar de una manera muy extraña en fin el es el genio y yo no y también me he puesto a pensar si soy verdaderamente fastidiosa no soy genial, soy una chica especial. Vamos a ir a una reserva natural y los profesores Hicieron la elección de compañeros y adivinen con quien me toco._

Momotaro se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que…

-¡Hey! ¡Levántate rápido no hay tiempo! –Dijo una voz conocida desde una ventana.

-es muy temprano para que comiences a fastidiar que quieres –Dijo momotaro restregándose los ojos

-es que tengo una pesadilla -respondió momoko con sarcasmo pero momotaro no capto

-la verdadera pesadilla es tenerte aquí viviendo en mi casa ahora déjame volver a mis propias pesadillas –dijo momotaro haciendo de nuevo ala meme

-no, idiota se nos hace tarde para irnos el autobús esta a punto de salir -Dijo momoko señalando un reloj de mano que tenia puesto

-QUE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –momotaro se paro de golpe saco a momoko de su cuarto y se cambio rápidamente

-¡Espérame saldré en diez minutos! –Grito momotaro mientras se arreglaba.

Momotaro y momoko salieron corriendo como un par de marías, alcanzando por poco al autobús que estaba a punto de irse sin ellos. Una vez adentro del vehículo momoko fruncía el seño y comenzó a discutir con momotaro

-Tonto –replicaba momoko

-ya sé que fue mi culpa cuantas veces debo decirte que lo siento –respodio momotaro

-te diré cuando sea necesario, sabes algo no quisiera quedarme perdida en el horizonte contigo, y si eso pasara preferiría a un vagabundo como compañero a si podría usar sus dientes para abrir cocos

-oye me permites tararear mientras tu discutes como loca para hacer mas ameno el viaje

-no… tu me tienes que oír

-oye no por que estés en tus días quiere decir que me tengas que arruinar el resto del viaje de por si arruinas mi vida con el paso del tiempo en que estas alojada en mi casa

-Eres un…

-Discusión terminada –momotaro saca su psp y se pone sus audífonos con el volumen al máximo para no oír a momoko

-tarado-momoko se voltea y comienza a comer sus dulces de mala gana

El autobús iba en su curso normal hacia la reserva natural, pero de pronto una falla en los frenos hace que el autobús comience a derrapar asustando a los estudiantes

-ayyy que fue eso…

-Muchachos estamos experimentando fallas en los frnos por favor no se alarmen –comento el profesos

Momoko se alarmo por eso pero momotaro seguía en la pendeja con su psp (malditos juegos)

-momotaro nos vamos a estrellar –gritaba momoko muy nerviosa

-toma esto Zeus, el fin de mi venganzaaaaaa jajajajaja pum pam cuas crash espadas del exilio al máximo yeah –decia momotaro mientras jugaba

-MOMOTAROOOOO ella le arranco los audífonos haciendo que momotaro se quejara del dolor de sus orejas

-por que demonios hiciste eso CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA

-Ese –señalo momoko

-ohh no…

El autobús cayo de un desnivel bajo, cayendo hasta el mar azul, todos afortunadamente sobrevivieron pero momoko estaba hacia la deriva camino hacia el mar abierto muy lejos de los demás

-auxilio QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE _me siento indefensa ojala momotaro estuviera conmigo_ –después de eso momoko se hundía hasta que llego momotaro y la alcanzo a sujetar

-TE TENGO –momotaro sujeto a momoko y ambos venían apoyados en una nevera dirigiéndose ala deriva

Tiempo despues momoko abria sus ojos lentamente hasta que se llegho a ver que estaban en una playa desierta y vio a momotaro que estaba junto de ella practicando unas maniobras para sacarle el agua que se trago

-ugh donde estamos

-por fin despiertas me diste un buen susto

-Esperen un minuto…. Por favor dime que no me besaste

-no lo hice aunque tenia ganas pero me di cuenta que el sabor de tus labios con agua de mar no es una buena combinación, aplique la técnica donde comprimes el esternón así sale mas rápido el agua que con respiración de boca a boca -dijo momotaro

-_me alegro que estés aquí_ -Que paso donde esta el autobús

-Nosotros fuimos ala deriva y terminamos aquí creo que estamos perdidos –dijo momotaro seriamente

-Perdidos…

-hice un recorrido perimetral y sospecho que aquí habita una tribu caníbal del otro lado de esta isla

-tribu caníbal te refieres a gente que come gulp… gente

-a si es pero si no pasamos del otro lado no nos pasara nada

-Genial estamos sin comida con el frio que haremos

-Busquemos comida vamos no hay tiempo que perder

-no… buscala tu yo soy una dama indefensa y me tienes que atender

-rayos no otra vez

Entonces siguieron con sus discusiones sin sentido, momotaro haia viajado con su padre a varios lugares por lo que tiene experiencia en cazar animales y construir refugio y sobre todo detectar plantas y frutas venenosas

-presta atención aquí hay bayas rojas solo se deben comer cuando están rojas si comes verdes te darán urticaria me entiendes –dijo momotaro

-Claro bayas rojas –respondió momoko

-esta oscureciendo creo que mejor hago el refugio

Momotaro fue en busca de ramas y algunos troncos que estaban alrededor de la isla e inmediatamente construyeron su refugio, era una choza que estaba muy bien diseada justo para pasar la noche aquí

-mi padre me enseño muchas técnicas para hacer fuego observa –dijo momotaro con dos rocas y unas maderas secas ya estaban adentro de la choza

Momotaro uso un trozo de madera tierna abierto por la mitad seco y le hizo una ranura con una piedra. Y puso un palo más resistente de madera más dura, y la hazo girar rápidamente con las manos. El polvo desprendido de la madera blanda por el roce se convertirá en un tipo de brasa. La yesca, situada previamente debajo de la ranura hecha en la madera blanda, a momotaro se le dificulto el proceso y después de varios minutos la llama comenzó a arder

-fuego, momotaro eres genial –dijo momoko emocionada

Momotaro solo sonrió

Ala mañana siguiente despertaron en la misma isla algo temprano, pues tenían que comenzar a buscar el desayuno y rápido no habían comido desde ayer

-momotaro se me ocurrio algo, crees que podamos hacer un parque acuático por aquí

-momotaro frunció el seño y luego con una sonrisa respondió

-OHH si claro después podríamos entrenar a los animales para que fueran nuestros mayordomos y así nos construyeran una moto acuática hecha de frutas y a si regresar a casa

-de verdad crees funcionara -pregunto ilusionada momoko

-NO, por una vez en tu vida deja de decir idioteces

-como dije antes preferiría a un vagabundo antes que a ti -momoko se retiro enojada

-Hmp regresara puedo apostar mis dedos…

Pasaron mucho tiempo después y momoko regresa con muchos plátanos en su mano

-lo vez te dije que era fácil idiota neee –momoko le saca la lengua a momotaro pero de repente un chango furioso se sube en la cabeza de momoko

-AHHH QUITAMELO QUITAMELOOOOO –dijo momoko haciendo un esfuerzo de quitarse al furioso animal

-mmmm ¿que haría tu vagabundo? AAAH SI USARIAS SUS DIENTES PARA ROMPER COCOS ¿NO ES ASI?

-no es gracioso quítamelo de encima por favor

-Ahh dale un plátano y se ira –dijo momotaro mostrando desinterés

-Toma chango tu banana ahora déjame ya –momoko le da un plátano al chango y este se retira con la fruta deseada

Momoko y momotaro más tarde se encontraban comiendo los plátanos muy a gusto con el tiempo para ellos sin que nada ni nadie los molestara

-Momoko tu también eres genial –dijo momotaro feliz

-gracias, Oye sabes por que peleamos seguido

-Eso es algo sencillo de responder eso es porque…. Porque… pues… no tengo idea –momotaro al fin comprendió sus verdaderos sentimientos, él estaba enamorado de ella –será mejor que duermas

-Si... eso es lo mejor –respondió ella

La noche era larga momoko no podía dormir se acercó al rincón donde dormía momotaro y por alguna extraña razón le parecía tierno verlo dormir mas bien adorable, ella contemplo como dormia sentía ganas de estar cerca de el pero no se atrevió a hacer algún movimiento ella se dirigio a su pequeño cuarto de su choza hasta que momotaro se despierta y la arrincono

-creíste que no me daría cuenta que me espiabas que hacías ahí

-pues.. es que..

-Hmp déjame decirte que aunque no lo creas soy un adolescente de 17 años que tiene sus hormonas alborotadas y tu fuiste me las alborotaste ahora que estamos solos nada me podrá detener

-pero que intentas hacer

-debí suponerlo cuando estas cerca no puedo respirar, mi corazón se acelera por motivos desconocidos, no importa el lugar a donde valla siempre estas ahí, y quiero que así sea quiero que estés junto a mi,estamos solos y el destino nos unió

-Yo también quiero

Momotaro se acerca a los labios de momoko y la besa delicadamente y luego ese beso fue mucho mas intenso, la noche fue mágica

_En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo, sólo estábamos ella y yo, demasiado cerca, sentía su respiración y la mía se entrecortaba perdiéndose en la nada; me invadía la necesidad de volver a probar, esos labios carnosos que se encontraban a unos centímetros de los míos, mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y pude volver a probar ese sabor de labios con chocolate fue un momento mágico para mí, pues pude saber que ella también me correspondía, porque no pasó mucho tiempo que él empezó a mover sus labios un poco y puse mi mano en su cintura acercándome un poco más, se acabó el beso, pero tras el, siguieron más y más, lentos y suaves._

_Ella hace que me comporte extraño, ella fue la única de descongelo mi frio corazón ella es el complemento de mi vida y si existiera una realidad donde no estuviera ella, seria una realidad inmunda y gris, momoko akatsutsumi ¿que fue lo que me hiciste?_

**Esto es todo por hoy esta saga la hare un poquitín larga como unos 4 capitulos no se lo pierdan amigos chao se despide kurama**


End file.
